The Sphinx of Gotham: The Riddler vs Shade
Riddle me this, Riddle me that, who is darker than the night? In the city of Coast City, in a bank, three figures entered the bank, one was skinny, one was really tall, and one was really fat, but they all wore brown trenchcoats and brown fedoras. "Prepare to put your gasmasks on," said the skinny one. They did so, and the skinny one pulled out a remote, and a green gas came out of the vents. Suddenly, everyone was falling on the floor, screaming into the sky, seeing horrors beyond their dreams. "Hmmmmm, intresting," hissed the skinny one. Then, a man in a green suit with a gasmask with two females in gasmasks beside him. "Good job, Mr. Crow, you have done well, now then, let's get our money!" laughed the Riddler. After they packed the money in a truck, the Riddler left a note on the teller's desk: "In the Dark, I am an Octopus, I see a Crab, for I am the ocean's King" "I hope someone has brains in this city to get this easy riddle, but we will see," said the Riddler. The Riddler then entered the truck and it raced through the city, disappearing from sight... I Might Not Know... Out of a shadow appeared a dark-dressed figure. "Damn twins! Making me do the city patrol" the figure continued to swear to himself. Looking over to the side, the dark figure heared screaming from the local bank and saw a big truck driving away. The figure sighted "What now?" he fell into the shadow and reappeared in front of the bank. Looking inside the bank, he walked in and spotted a paper on a desk. He read it and didn't understand it. "Why did it have to happen today?" He turned around and watched the truck drive away. "Probably them" he told himself and disappeared from the room. "I think someone may follow us, time to stall them till we get to the next place, Clayface, go!" From the truck, a massive pile of clay-like slime fell to the street and sat there, waiting... The dark-dressed figure reappeared in the shadow of the huge pile. "Has someone taken a dump in the street?" he said disgusted and looked a little sick from the sight. He walked closer to it and gave it a small kick. He was then pushed back greatly to a building, creating a crater on the building. It was a large trunk-like profusion from the slime that caused it. It then formed into the form of Clayface. "Did you get the riddle?" taunted Clayface. The smoke cleared and the dark figure was bleeding from his mouth. "Riddle?" he asked while trying to stand up straight. He fell shortly back, but was able to get up and calmly walked towards Clayface "No.. I didn't get it..". He pushed his hair out of his eyes and simply looked at him. "Boy, you are really, really, REALLY stoopid! HEHEHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" laughed Clayface, he then swinged his arm around to attack. The dark figure fell into the guy's shadow and reappeared in another behind him. "Too slow" he raised his arms and five shadows-demons appeared beside him. Clayface growled and puked acid towards Shade. This time, the dark figure ran to his side and avoided the acid puke. Five more shadow-demons appears besides him. He points at Clayface "Attack.." The shadow-demons runs towards Clayface and jumps on him. They sliced at him, but Clayface only laughed. "I am made of clay, I cannot be hurt!" laughed Clayface. He then grabbed Shade and started to squeeze the life out of him. Category:Fan-episode